Abstract This is the second competitive renewal application for the Training Program in Neurobiology of Cognition and Cognitive Disorders at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (C&CD Program). The C&CD Program is housed in the Department of Neurobiology, and includes 43 faculty from 15 basic science and clinical departments in the School of Medicine (SOM), School of Optometry, and College of Arts and Sciences. The success of the C&CD Program in its recent funding period is evidenced by its robust participation (34 total students), graduation of a talented cadre of doctoral students (25 PhDs graduated-5 URMs), with an average of more than four publications each, and all transitioning to competitive postdoctoral positions or completing clinical training. The overall goal of the C&CD Program is to create the next generation of talented, diverse and independent scholars and leaders in cognitive neurobiology. These responsible individuals will have (1) a solid foundation in molecular, cellular and cognitive neuroscience theories and findings, (2) training in the mechanisms for translating basic research into advancements in the treatment of cognitive disorders, and (3) be well-prepared to employ a multidisciplinary research approach using skill sets encompassing the next generation of tools and technologies to address important questions in cognitive neurobiology. The specific ?value added? components of the C&CD Program include the special clinical/translational training experience in patient- oriented research, interactions with both basic science and clinician scientist mentors, and distinct extracurricular activities. The UAB SOM has planned expansions for the Department of Neurobiology and Clinical Neuroscience with investments in areas relevant to cognition and cognitive disorders, thus providing a supportive environment for the future of the C&CD Program which will benefit substantially from this investment with the addition of dynamic new faculty mentors and research facilities.